Asuma and Tora
by SwordFire19
Summary: “Who are you?” Tora said turning around. “I asked you first.” He said grumpily. “Oh…right. Ha I’m Tora! I’m really, really, really, really, really good friends with Asuma! Where is he!” Tora said excitedly. “Er…I’m sure he is in bed…anyway…I’m Shik


Asuma and Tora

"Ah…home at last…" A mysterious figure stood at the gates of Konoha. The sun was rising and everything became brighter. The sun shone on the figure. The figure was wearing a tiger ANBU mask. The figure took the mask off and started through the gates. It was a woman. Her black hair fell from it's ponytail and swirled around her face. She had bright blue eyes and tan skin. As she walked through the gates she waved at the guards.

"Hey Kotetsu! Hey Izumo!" She said happily. Her voice was so pure but had a strong sound to it.

"Oh Hi Tora! Welcome back!!" Izumo jumped up hugging her.

"Yeah welcome back!" Kotetsu said as he strides over and hugged her as well.

"Thanks you guys!" She said after hugging them. "Where's Asuma? I have got to see him! it's been forever!"

"He is at his house." Izumo said, "Bu-" He was cut off by Tora's shrieks of happiness. She started running off. "Wait he-" Tora didn't even hear him.

"Thanks guys! I will so talk to you later! Love you both!" Tora was gone.

Tora shredded down the road toward Asuma's home. People kept trying to stop her and tell her hi but she told them that she was in a hurry and that she would stop by later and chat. She finally reached his home and loudly knocked on the door. She listened and waited for Asuma to answer. He didn't. She pouted for a minute.

Three kids walked up behind her.

"Hey…who are you?" A bored looking boy asked. He eyed her katana.

"Who are you?" Tora said turning around.

"I asked you first." He said grumpily.

"Oh…right. Ha I'm Tora! I'm really, really, really, really, really good friends with Asuma! Where is he?!" Tora said excitedly.

"Er…I'm sure he is in bed…anyway…I'm Shikamaru…this is Ino…" He said pointing toward a girl who had her short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "…and this is Choji…" He pointed to a large looking fellow who was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Hi!" She gave a close-eyed smile and waved.

"Hi!" Ino said waving back.

"Mfmello…" Choji mumbled.

Tora turned back to the door and began beating on it. "ASUMA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" She yelled loudly.

"Ugh…what a drag…she's so loud…" Shikamaru whispered.

She heard footsteps coming. "He's coming!" She said in a quiet excited voice.

The door opened and before Asuma could get the words, 'what the hell' out of his mouth Tora tackled him to the floor in a giant hug. "ASUMA!!" Tora cried.

"T…Tora!?" Asuma laughed.

Tora sat up but stayed on him. He was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"When did you get back?!" He asks happily.

"Er…five minutes ago!" Tora calculated.

"Hey Asuma." Shikamaru said standing over Asuma.

"Hey Shikamaru. Ino. Choji." Asuma looks up at them. Asuma sits up and Tora grabs his neck. He stands up but Tora still was holding onto him. She had her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. She giggled.

Ino smirks at Asuma. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked.

Tora fell off Asuma after hearing that. Her katana made a loud clanking.

"No! NO! no! We are just friends!" Asuma said quickly.

"Yeah what he said!" Tora said as a light blush crept onto her face. She was still on the floor. After an awkward silence Asuma spoke up.

"Well…I'm going to get dressed I will be back down in a second…" Asuma starts to walk up the stairs. Tora goes to attackle him but he turns around and stops her with one hand. "Down Tora!" He jokes. She drops her hands and steps back. She watches him walk up the stairs. She scratches her neck and smiles. She turns around and the three kids were staring at her. She looked around the room and bounced on her heels but they continued to stare at her.

"Er…take a picture. It will last longer." Tora said getting a bit uncomfortable. The kids looked away from her.

"So…how long have you and Asuma-sensei been friends?" Ino asked.

"Since like we were…five I do believe." Tora smiled big.

"That must be a long time." Ino said.

"Are you saying I'm old!" Tora shrieked.

"NO! Of course not! Ha you're way to pretty and young to be old!" Ino said backing up.

Tora stared at her skeptically then smiled. "Haha!" She heard Asuma coming down the stairs and she looked up seeing him fully dressed. Her eyes sparkled. He finally reached the bottom step.

"Was that a 'Yes Tora I will buy you breakfast since you've had such a long journey back to Konoha?' I just heard?" Tora laughed looking at Asuma.

"Would you like me to buy you breakfast since you've had such a long journey back to Konoha Tora?" Asuma chuckled.

"Why yes Asuma! I would love some breakfast!" Tora laughed.

"Well…" Asuma sighed. "What are we waiting for?" He started toward the door. He opened it and they walked out into the sunshine.

Tora stuck to Asuma like glue and they talked and talked and talked. Finally they were quiet as they reached a nice looking restaurant. They walked in and took a seat.

"Meat!" Choji said loudly.

"MEAT!" Tora growled repeating Choji. They all looked at her funnily. "What!?" She laughed.

Asuma lights him up a cigarette. Tora grabs it out of his mouth just as he lights it. "Give me that back!"

"What? Give you what?" Tora said innocently.

"Give me back my cigarette!" Asuma said grabbing Tora by the shoulders.

"I do not have your cigarette! What are you talking about! You are insane! Why would I want such a nasty cancer stick!" Tora said keeping a straight and stern face.

Asuma grumbles. Tora laughs and winks at the kids. Ino and Choji laugh as well. Shikamaru just smirks.

"It is seriously hot in here!" Tora said unbuttoning her jacket. She slid it off her shoulders and placed it beside her. The waiter that walked over dropped the plate of food on the floor and fell over. He had a severe nosebleed. She was wearing a tight leather-ish blue button up with small leather-ish straps. She had a nice looking figure and was very…blessed. Asuma looked at her for a brief second before blinking and turning away quickly to the waiter.

"Er…are you ok?" Tora said leaning over the table with the others.

"Shikamaru!" Came a girls quiet voice.

"Hm? Velicity?" Shikamaru said looking around. He spotted the girl walking in the door. She had beautiful long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She kinda looked like Tora a bit. "Hey!" He added waving to her.

"Hi…er what happened here?" Velicity asked looking at the waiter on the floor passed out with a nosebleed.

Everyone shrugged.

"Care to join us?" Asuma asked.

"Sure!" Velicity said knocking Shikamaru over with her hip to make room. She laughed.

"Troublesome…" He whispered while smiling. She looked at him and giggled.

"Who is this? Asuma is she your girlfriend?" Velicity asked as she looked to Tora.

"NO! We are just friends!" Asuma says quickly.

"Yeah what he said!" Tora said slightly blushing and looking away. 'I just wish we were more…' She thought.

Shikamaru looked at Tora. Tora noticed this and she straightened up.

"So your Velicity?" Tora asked. Velicity nodded. Another waiter walked over with some more food. He placed some meat on the grill. It sizzled and filled the area with a wonderful beefy smell. Choji and Tora began chomping down.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Shikamaru asked Tora.

"Well…" Tora started but Asuma interrupted, "She play guitar, sings, and dances…" He said plainly.

"Er…that I guess…" Tora said eyeing Asuma with a pouty face. "They don't really care about that."

"Wrong. Ha. Velicity sings." Shikamaru said while holding Velicity's hands away from his throat. She was trying to shut him up. She blushed madly. Her eyes changed from blue to red instantly.

"They didn't have to know that!" Velicity growled under her breath.

"Really! What do you sing?" Tora asked.

"Er…well I like Dear Juliet's music…and…I sing a bit of dashboard confessionals…I haven't really done my own music…" Velicity said quietly. "NO WAY! I LOVE DEAR JULIET!! CHASE COY IS MY HERO!!" Tora jumped up. "High five me!" She held her hand out and Velicity laughed and gave her a high five. Velicity's eyes changed again but they turned to yellow.

"I've recently learned one of their songs that I am in love with right now!!" Tora said not even trying the keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Oh really what is it?" Asuma asks looking to Tora.

"It's called 'I need this more than you know'. It's a wonderful song! It is kinda electronica type music…but I made it into acoustic." Tora said quickly glancing to the food. There was only one piece of meat left and Choji was heading for it. Tora had a glint in her eye and her chopsticks were heading for the last piece automatically. She knocked Choji's chopsticks aside and grabbed the meat but then Choji came back and there was an all out chopstick war between the two.

"LOOK PIE!" Tora said pointing toward a random thing.

"WHERE!" Choji turned around. Tora then grabbed the piece of meat and ate it.

"AW MAN! That was a dirty trick!" Choji said laughing.

"Sorry Haha." Tora said shrugging. Everyone laughed.

"Well anyway…you should play it for us." Asuma said.

"Would if I could but I don't have a guitar with me. I would so do it right now." Tora said sitting back.

"You can. I'm friends with the owner here and he has a guitar, a microphone, and a stage." Asuma said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"No one wants to hear me play or sing." Tora laughed.

"To bad they are going to." Asuma stands up and walks away for a minute. He comes back with a guitar in his hand.

"There now you have a guitar and the owner wants you to use his stage." Asuma hands her the guitar.

"Well…I will do it if Velicity does it with me." Tora said looking to Velicity.

"Ah! Er…uh…" Velicity was looking away toward the door as if she was calculating how many giant leaps it would take to get out of there as fast as possible. Shikamaru grabbed her hand under the table ,€where no one could see, and said.

"Go. Come on don't be a drag. Go do it."

Tora saw her eyes flash pink but she closed them instantly. She nodded quickly and stood up. She opened her eyes again and she saw they were blue again.

They walked over to the stage which was right in front of their table and got settled.

"Ok we will make this as painless as possible…You know that song right? 'I need this more than you know'?" Tora looked to Velicity. Velicity nodded. "Ok good we will do that one. That's all you gotta do." Tora smiled. She strummed the strings on the guitar. They were tuned right. Tora took the capo and placed it on the second fret. She strummed it to make sure that it sounded right. She nodded approvingly to herself.

She looked up to everyone. "No one really seems to notice us up here." She whispered to Velicity. She nodded. Asuma and the others looked to them though.

"Ok…" Velicity says quietly in the microphone. Tora began playing. Her strumming was beautiful.

"Baby I…Just need you here tonight. I'm all caught up and it seems I'm stuck on you…" Velicity and Tora's voice sounded as one. It was so pure and clearly understood. Everyone was in awe.

"maybe this is just a phase that I'll get through cuz it's true that I do tend to lose my mind sometimes but I didn't plan on losing you…" Tora's eyes shined as she sang. She moved her hands along the guitar skillfully. "…baby don't leave. Come home with me. Darling don't you mooooove…listen to me! Baby! Stop pretending! Drop the act and just dance with me. I am asking you please, darling don't say that you have to go, oh please say you don't tonight cuz I need this more than you know!" Velicity was feeling more comfortable with the singing. She looked to Shikamaru and he stared at her. Her eyes turned pink again and she looked away blushing.

"Baby I just need you by my side, to have and to hold, I know it getting old, but I cant stop dreaming of you…" People started to walk in and listen to Tora and Velicity sing and play. Everyone was tapping there feet or bobbing their heads with the music.

"Maybe this is a chance to good to miss, can I at least get a goodbye kiss? Cause your driving me insane with all the games you play…" The crowd was getting bigger. Velicity looked a bit uneasy. She looked to Tora who gave her a reassuring nod and a grin. Velicity smiled and continued, "Baby don't leave, come home with me...darling don't you moooove…listen to me baby…stop pretending!" Tora looked to Asuma but he was looking out the window smoking a cigarette. Tora's heart sunk and her face fell. She looked away toward the floor but continued to play and sing, "Drop the act and just dance with me I am asking you please…darling don't say that you have to go…" Velicity looked at Tora, then Asuma who was off into space. She looked at Shikamaru with a pleaing look and then looked to Tora. Shikamaru got what she meant and then he poked Asuma in the forehead saying, "Pay attention Asuma." Asuma looked up, "Oh yeah." He looked back to Tora and smiled. She noticed him looking back to her. She smiled from ear to ear, "Oh please say you don't tonight cause I need this more than you knooooo….ooooooo…ooooooo." She continued strumming after that and finally finished the song off.

Everyone started clapping. Then one couple shouted over the crowd, "I love you Shana!"

"I love you too Gin!" Then the couple began kissing and the crowd cheered.

Tora and Velicity jumped off the stage and headed back to their table.

"Aw…they were bound to get together any time now…" Asuma said stretching his arms.

Tora smiled and looked at the couple. She tripped and fell in Asuma's lap.

"WHA!" Tora screeched.

"What a ninja you are." Asuma laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" Tora said punching his shoulder.

"OW that hurt!" Asuma said grabbing his arm.

"It was supposed to!" Tora said climbing over him to her seat. She hid her face because she was blushing again. She hasn't blushed like that since the last time she was with Asuma.

Velicity laughed.

"What's so funny!" Tora half snapped.

Velicity stopped laughing and covered it with a cough.

"Hey don't snap at her because your so embarrassed." Shikamaru said smiling.

"I am not embarrassed what makes you say that!" Tora snapped.

"Your face is red…you are arguing…it's kinda obvious." Shikamaru laughed.

"OH what do you know!" Tora pouted crossing her arms.

"A lot." Shikamaru coughed.

Tora stared at him through the slits of her eyes. Then her eyes changed to a tiger's eye.

"Whoa!" Choji and Ino said amazed.

Asuma was laughing at Tora. "You look so cute when you pout."

Tora pouted more.

"Hey Asuma." There was a woman's voice.

"Huh? Kurenai?" Asuma said looking to the door. A woman with black hair, deep red lipstick, and weird looking outfit walked through the door. "Hey Kurenai what's up?"

"Nothing much just walking around. What are you doing?" Kurenai asked walking over.

"Just chilling here with my students and my friend Tora. She just got back from a mission that lasted about a year and a half." Asuma said hugging Tora. Tora looked a bit down since Kurenai walked in. The kids all noticed.

'Another woman…who is she?' Tora wondered. She looked to her and smiled while giving a small wave. Kurenai smiled and waved back.

"Would you like to join us? I'm sure we got room." Asuma grinned.

'No, no, no, no, no please don't!!' Tora thought. "Yeah why don't you join us." She said while putting on a fake, believable smile.

"Nah…I've got stuff to do. Maybe next time." Kurenai smiled.

'Ha…that's right…go do…your stuff…' Tora grinned manically in her mind.

"And Asuma we got work to do later. Don't forget and don't be late." Kurenai said looking to Asuma.

"Of course." Asuma smiled. With that and a wave Kurenai left.

'NOOOOO!' Tora thought. On the inside she was crying.

"Well you guys…lets get to training." Asuma said standing up and going to pay for the food.

"I can pay my own." Tora said jumping up and following him.

"No…I'll pay." Asuma said pulling out his money.

"No! I can get it! You'll make me feel bad!" Tora laughed grabbing her own money.

"Nope!" Asuma jumped ahead and paid for it before Tora could. Tora glared at him while she smiled.

"Now imma feel bad!" Tora said lightly punching his shoulder.

"To bad." Asuma sighed and shrugged.

They all walked out of the restaurant and into the sunshine. They get to their training area and just sit there.

"What are you guys doing?" Tora asked.

"It will take them a minute before they even get up to train." Asuma rolled his eyes.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP!! COME ON!" Tora said yanking everyone up. She woke Shikamaru up, took Ino's fashion magazine and Choji's food. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! HMPH! I don't think any of you guys have any talent at all by the way you are acting! I wanna see something! Let me see what you got you bunch of wimps!" Tora challenged.

"AUGH…what a drag!" Shikamaru groaned.

"AYE QUE PESADO!!" Tora said simply mocking Shikamaru.

"What?!" Everyone looked at her.

"It's Spanish for OH WHAT A DRAG!! I'm fluent in many languages…how? Because I wasn't lazy and I learned them! Wanna see something else?" Tora didn't even wait for their answer. She pulled a Kunai out and threw it with so much force it went straight across a field. It smacked right in the middle of a tree. Everyone was in awe. "Yeah you cant do that by being lazy. Now let me see what you got!" Everyone was to shocked by her military demands to where they couldn't move. Even Asuma was surprised. "I didn't stutter! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!! You got three seconds to hide and figure out a way to get these stones off this stump!" Tora ordered. She pulled out three green stones and put them on the stump. Velicity was the first to run up. She held her hand up and everything became brighter and brighter till everyone was blind. When the light disappeared. Tora was sitting on Velicity. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed for a second. Ino and Choji were slack jawed.

"One…two…" Tora stared them down. The three ran off. Tora got off Velicity and she nodded running off to hide as well.

"Well that got them up!" Asuma said laughing.

"Hey this means you too! It makes it more fun! GO!" Tora pushes him till he runs off.

"Ok ok! I'm going!" Asuma growls.

Tora waits. A few minutes go by. She decides to bring out her secret weapon. She makes a few hand signs and her features begin to change. Cat ears came out of her hair and she had a tail. Her eyes turned to greenish-blue slits. Her hands had claws instead of fingernails and her teeth were slightly pointed.

She could hear Ino mumbling to Choji and Shikamaru. "Wow…she doesn't seem like the person who would be so…" Ino couldn't think of the word.

"…bossy…officious…an authoritarian…hardcore…in charge…militaristic!" Shikamaru continued rambling words.

"Guys…we gotta do something…"

"Yeah…what you said!" Ino crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

Choji mumbled. "I think she will beat us to a pulp if we don't…"

"She will beat us to a pulp if we do!" Ino snapped.

"We still gotta do something…" Shikamaru sat thinking. Then he began to draw in the sand.

'Ah…so he knows I can hear them…' Tora nodded approvingly. She then looked around and tried to find Asuma. Not a sign of him.

Tora looked around again for Asuma. When she looked back to the kids she couldn't find them. She gasped and pulled out her katana.

'Ugh…how about I just go easy on them…' Tora sighed and put it away. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around but no one was there. She scanned the area again. 'Ok…now the fun begins…'

Tora turned quickly and deflected a kunai with her hand. Suddenly Ino appeared behind her. Ino brought her left hand forward ready to hit Tora in the back of the head. Right when her fist got within an inch of Tora, Tora spun around and caught her fist. Ino gasped. Tora picked Ino up by the fist and threw her over her head. She landed a good ways away. Suddenly Tora couldn't move. Her body jerked around and she saw Shikamaru. 'Shadow possession!' She thought. She used every bit of chakra she had and forced it through her arms. She moved her hands together to make a hand sign. She saw Shikamaru struggling. Then she saw him look to the left but then he looked back quickly. Tora looked to her side and saw Choji heading for the stones. She thought, 'shadow clone jutsu!' Three more of her appeared around her. 'thorn whip jutsu!' her shadow clones slammed their fists into the ground and pulled out a long thorn whip. One of her shadow clones pulled out two. It walked over to the real Tora and handed it to her. Shikamaru was getting worn out. Tora clone number one headed for Choji. She threw her whip toward him it wrapped around him tightly. 'I cant hurt him…so I just wrapped the whip around him backwards.' Her second clone had a close eye on Ino who was standing there and eyeing Tora and her clones. Her third clone was waiting around for Velicity or Asuma.

Choji was struggling against the whip. Finally he yelled, "PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!! ARMS!!" His arms began getting bigger and bigger, snapping the whip and sending Tora's clone backwards. She poofed into smoke.

"Not bad…" The real Tora mumbled. She continued to struggle against Shikamaru's hold.

"I'm running out of chakra here!" Shikamaru said. Ino was trying to get around the clone blocking her but she couldn't. She was getting annoyed because the clone kept meowing at her. Tora reared her hand, that was holding the whip, back. She was about to wrap it around Shikamaru but suddenly, Choji grabbed Tora with his expanded arms, holding her still. "GRRRR!!" Tora growled.

"Hey you called for it!" Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah I did…" Tora meowed. She struggled against Choji's and Shikamaru's hold. She broke free from Shikamaru's hold and he fell onto his butt. Choji continued to try to hold Tora down. She began spinning on the spot, 'body whirlwind.' her body continued spinning faster and faster until Choji couldn't hold on any longer. He let go of her and she spun one last time and landed on all fours. She was in a kind of crouching position. She was glowing a weird bluish green color. Suddenly the color disappeared and she was standing again. She was rubbing her head. "Oh…I gotta be more careful using so much chakra!" She had anime spinney eyes. () Suddenly she turned and saw Velicity. Her hands were an inch away from the stones. Just as she turned to fight Velicity, she smirked. Tora slowed. Just when she got near Velicity someone appeared right in front of her. His face moved right past hers, but it was a blur. She breathed in deeply, smelling his deep, strong cologne. She stopped dead, wide-eyed. She knew, 'Asuma.' She mouthed his name but the sound couldn't escape her lips. She felt his fist collide with her gut, but it wasn't hard. Next thing Tora knew she was being held up by Asuma's fist, then dropped onto his shoulders. She looked at everyone upside down. (Oo!) They all smiled and Velicity was holding the three stones grinning madly.

"Meh…" Tora growled. "Lemme down…" She mumbled. Asuma held her up still.

"You guys did good! Yay for you! Not bad!" Tora gave a thumbs up, but in her position it was an upside down thumbs up. She looked at it funnily and everyone laughed. Tora shrugged. Tora's tail wrapped around Asuma's face.

"Get your tail out of my face!" Asuma said grabbing at her tail.

"Sorry!" Tora laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up-right. Asuma's face was level with her stomach. He looked up to her and she looked down to him. She narrowed her eyes and smiled at him. He gave her a closed eyed smile. Tora was beginning to purr slightly. Suddenly a cough caught their attention. They looked to see Shikamaru, Velicity, Ino, and Choji staring at them and smiling with their eyebrows raised. Asuma drops Tora without thinking.

"AUGH!" Tora lands on her butt. "Gee…thanks…!" She mumbles.

"Sorry!" Asuma helps her up but lets her go.

"…Yeah I bet…" Tora mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing…" Tora turned away from everyone.

Asuma sighs and turns to the kids. "Well guys I gotta go…sorry I gotta leave so early but I gotta meet Kurenai for something important."

Tora bit her tongue. And turned back around. "Oh…okay…later then…"

"I will be seeing you later of course Tora." Asuma said as he began walking off. "Later."

"Later Asuma-sensei." All the kids wave him off. "Oh I need to talk to you later Asuma-sensei! It's major important…" Shikamaru added.

"Ok." Asuma continued to walk off.

"Bye…" Tora whispered. She began walking off in the opposite direction.

Suddenly Tora heard Asuma yell. "HEY WHERE ARE MY CIGS!!"

Tora grinned madly and began running off while waving a pack of cigarettes in the air. She laughed and ran faster. She kept running and laughing. When she realized he wasn't near her she slowed down still laughing but then it broke out into tears. She walked through a clearing and came upon a stream. She sat down beside the water in a mass of green grass and buried her head in her knees, sobbing quietly. She had the cigarettes in her hand.

After a while she sat up and moved the hair out of her face. She took one of the cigarettes out and placed it in her mouth. She sighed and lit it with the matches she also stole from Asuma. She sighed and blew some of the smoke out. Another tear rolled down her cheek as she sucked in deep and breathed a ragged breath. 'AUGH…why am I crying like this…and…Augh! Why am I smoking again…I only smoke when I get really upset…am I so upset…why am I so upset…' Tora held the cigarette as she laid her head down on her arms that were resting on her knees. Suddenly she felt the cigarette be ripped out of her hands. She looked up and saw Velicity staring at her.

"I didn't know you smoked…" She said.

"Well…I cant help it every once in a while…" Tora sighed sitting up and wiping her face.

"What's wrong with you? Usually when something is bothering a smoker they smoke." Velicity sat down beside Tora.

"I am not a smoker!" Tora spat defensively. "It's just…ugh…when I get upset I just have to have one…I don't wanna talk about it…"

"It's ok…I know why anyway…" Velicity said simply, shrugging.

"No you don't…" Tora laughed rolling her eyes.

"It's because you like Asuma…but you wont or cant tell him…and the fact that he doesn't show the same feelings, and the other fact is that he is off with Kurenai-sensei." Velicity said as she played in the grass.

Tora's eyes were wide but she had a straight face. She reached for another cigarette but Velicity snatched the pack out of her hand and stuck it in the stream, soaking them. She pulled the pack back out and sat it beside her. Tora sighed angrily.

"Just admit it…" Velicity said looking at her. Tora looked to her. She was about to just up and leave but something kept her there. Velicity seemed trustable.

Tora breathed before she spoke. "Yeah…" she slapped her legs with her hands. "I've liked Asuma…for a very…very long time…It's just most of the time I try to hide it…I want to tell him…I do…but I just cant and I don't know why…and…it just seems like a lost cause…he's pretty much with someone else now…" Tora could have started crying again if it wasn't for Velicity being there.

"He's not 'WITH' her…there just got something to do together." Velicity reassured.

"Well…still the way he looked at her…and she, him…" Tora balled her fists up and coughed to cover up a growl.

"I don't think they are together…or going to be together…" Velicity stood up.

"Just…trust me. I think you should try to get up the courage to tell him…before you really do lose him." Velicity turned around to walk away. Tora stood up.

"How…" "I dunno…" Velicity shrugged.

"So…you go and make me feel bad…and don't have a way to make me feel better!" Tora crossed her arms.

"I'm just stating the obvious for you…and giving you advice to help you…it's up to you to make the choice to get up and do something about it." Velicity didn't even turn around. There was something different about her. She seemed…much stronger…more confident…it's so unlike the shy, timid, quiet Velicity she met earlier.

"And what about you and Shikamaru?" Tora looked at her.

Velicity went stiff for a moment. Then she sighed. "I'm going to try…and even if I don't succeed…at least I tried…" Velicity turned around and her eyes were pink again. She smiled and walked off.

"Ok…ok…ok, ok, ok, ok!" Tora bounced on her heels. 'I dunno what I'm going to do! I…I mean I cant just tell him straight forward! … is that to desperate?' Tora kicked a rock and it flew through the trees. She sat on her heels and looked into the water. She saw her reflection. She noticed she was still in her tiger-form. She made a few hand signs and her tiger-like features disappeared. She looked to the water again and she saw herself. She stared at her wavy reflection. She remembered when she and Asuma were young. They were always together through the good and the bad times. Back then they could hug each other close without it being to awkward, Fall asleep in his lap…Suddenly a leaf fell into the stream sending ripples over her reflection. Tora sighed and stood up. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she felt like she should do something. 'I will plan something tonight! And do it tomorrow!' Tora smiled.

That night.

Tora was wide-eyed in bed. She couldn't sleep or think. She sat up and leaned against the backboard. She looked at the clock on the wall as it chimed 2 in the morning. She sighed. Then something on her calendar caught her eye. She looked at it and the date was circled and a big 'MY BIRTHDAY!' was written across it. She fell out of bed.

"OMAGA! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY!!" She screamed into the silent night. She jumped back in bed.

"I really gotta get some sleep!" She said laying down. She jumped back up turning off the lamp.

nine that morning

Tora was still wide-eyed. She didn't sleep a wink. She jumped out of bed and got dressed. She hightailed it out the door into the streets. She was running through town and spotted Asuma. She yelled, "ASUMA!!" He turned and waved at her. Tora waved back with a big grin. But as soon as she smiled it fell off her face. Kurenai walked up beside Asuma and started talking to him. Asuma looked away from Tora. Tora slowed to a crawl as she walked up.

"Hey Tora good morning!" Asuma grinned.

"Hey…" Tora said trying to sound happy.

"Hi there." Kurenai said waving.

"Hi." Tora smiled waving back. Tora mumbled some rude things in her head for a minute. She looked back to Asuma. 'Imma let him figure out what today is! He should know!' she thought.

"Hey! Asuma don't you know what today is!?" Tora said happily bouncing on her heels.

"Er…Thursday?" Asuma laughed.

"No…guess again!" Tora smiled really big.

"I dunno…Hey Tora can I catch up with you later me and Kurenai got something to do. I'm sorry! I'll get back to you I promise!" Asuma smiled.

"Oh…sure. That's fine. Later I guess." Tora didn't even give them time to say bye as she turned and walked off. When she was a good way's away she started sulking. She had her hands in her pocket and she was looking at the ground. 'You know what…just forget it…forget him…'

"Hey Tora!"

Tora looked up and saw Velicity, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Tora smiled half-heartedly and waved quickly. Velicity beckoned her over. Tora sighed and walked over.

"Why do you look so glum?" Velicity asked.

"No reason…" Tora mumbled.

"Don't be so troublesome and just spit it out." Shikamaru groaned.

Tora shot him a death glare worthy of Itachi. "What is today?" She asked.

"Er…Thursday?" Everyone replied.

"NO! It's not just Thursday!" Tora growled.

"You're birthday?" Velicity asked.

"YES! At least you got it!! Asuma didn't even remember!!" Tora sounded hurt.

"Aw it's ok. I'm sure he's got a lot of stuff going on…" Ino comforted.

Tora mumbled.

"Look don't be all grouchy. It'll be ok." Shikamaru stretched.

"How do you know!" Tora snapped.

"I just do." Shikamaru yawned. Tora rolled her eyes and put her head down. The day went by slowly. Tora got a few happy birthdays and also some pie from her neighbor she met in town. She went to the park and shared the pie with Velicity, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. It wasn't such a bad day. She hasn't seen Asuma, Kurenai, or pretty much any of the sensei's all day. She didn't much think about it…except for Asuma of course. Tora started laughing at the joke that Shikamaru just said to Velicity. He said, "Hey Velicity do you want a wormdo?"

Velicity questioned, "What's a wormdo?" Then Shikamaru replied, "Oh! It wiggles across the ground like this!" Shikamaru wiggled his finger across the ground. Everyone was laughing but Tora was laughing to where she couldn't even breathe. She sucked in real hard and sat up.

"I'm ok…" She breathed out. Everyone stopped laughing and sighed. There was a short silence and Tora began laughing again. She wiped the tears from her eyes. The sun was beginning to set.

"Well…" Tora sighed. "I guess I should get home…" She stood up.

"Yeah same here!" Velicity stood up, as did everyone else.

"Yeah…" The kids replied.

"It's been fun. Thanks for sticking around." Tora smiled.

"No problem!" Velicity smiled back.

"It was fun." Shikamaru said.

"MMMM pie!" Choji laughed. Ino just smiled. Tora gave one last wave and headed off. She walked slowly not trying to get home in a hurry. She had her hands in her back pockets and she was looking to the sky. She was thinking, 'What a wonderful day it's been…well except for Asuma…" She sighed. 'If he's happy…I'm ok…I guess…if he liked me he would have done told me…' Tora felt her stomach drop. She made it home. Without even thinking, she walked in.

"Wait…I locked the door…" Tora stopped and then the lights flipped on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORA!!" All the Sensei's and some kids popped out of their hiding places.

"AHH!!" Tora fell backwards. Someone caught her.

"Happy Birthday Tora! You didn't think I would actually forget my best friends birthday!" She looked up and saw Asuma.

"You did this!!" Tora smiled.

"Eh they all helped." Asuma looked to the others.

She saw Velicity, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kotetsu, Izumo, and many others. Also, to her dismay, she saw Kurenai, but she still smiled. "Thank you guys!" She said to everyone. They all started music and began talking to each other. "And thank you!" She turned back to Asuma and hugged him tight but she let go. She walked away from him and began talking to everyone. He was trying to say something to her but she didn't even notice. She walked around and talked and laughed with everyone. Her, Kotetsu, and Izumo all got up and started dancing like idiots. Sadly, everyone joined in the idiot-dancing-fun. ( :D)

Later on… "…and then I was like DUH!" Tora was talking to the sensei's. The sensei's all laughed. There were some young ninja at the party as well. A spiky blond haired ninja in an orange jumpsuit pounced up and said, "When do we get cake!?"

"CAKE!!" Choji yelled from across the room.

"I'll get it!" Asuma said standing up and walking to the kitchen. Kakashi poked his head out of the kitchen doorway. "Where are the cups for the drinks?"

"I'll get them!" Tora stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kakashi was waiting for her to get the cups. Tora reached into the back of her cabinet and pulled out a pack of plastic cups and handed them to Kakashi.

"Thanks." Kakashi walked out.

"Your welcome." Tora went to follow him out the door. "Hey." Someone called.

"Huh?" Tora stopped and turned around. Asuma was there. "Oh hey." Tora waved at him.

"Yeah. Hey I gotta talk to you." Asuma started.

"Maybe later. I was talking to someone about something important." Tora left without another word leaving Asuma in the kitchen.

Tora went back to her group and continued her conversation. A minute later Asuma walked out of the kitchen with her cake. Tora smiled. Everyone started to sing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" She started blushing and she covered her face. Her friend's Izumo and Kotetsu pulled her hands away laughing at her red face. Asuma put the cake down on a table in front of her. The candles were lit.

"Oh look you even put my age on it!" Tora said loudly. She stuck her finger in the icing wiping the numbers off. Everyone laughed. She licked the icing off her finger. She looked up and her eyes met Asuma's. His brown eyes were shining and looking into her blue eyes deeply. They were both smiling. She felt a pain in her chest for a second. It felt like her heart was skipping beats but it was also sad. She looked away by turning her head to the cake.

"Blow the candles out already!" Kotetsu whined.

"Ok ok!" Tora laughed. She closed her eyes and made a wish, 'I wish…I wish…that…something amazing would happen tonight…' She blew the candles out with one breath.

"What did you wish for?!" Izumo asked wide-eyed.

"That is a secret!" Tora winked.

"OK PRESENT TIME!!" Anko yelled.

"You guys even got me presents!!" Tora smiled even bigger.

"Yeah we did!! What's a birthday without presents!?" Izumo throws his hands in the air.

"Yeah!" Kotetsu agrees. Tora smiled and raised her eyebrows. Izumo and Kotetsu each hand her a box with a bow.

"AWWW you guys shouldn't have!" Tora took the boxes.

She opened Kotetsu's first and inside was an expensive sword shiner.

"OH KOTETSU!! It's absolutely brilliant! I've needed a new one!" Tora hugged Kotetsu.

"Ok! Open mine now!!" Izumo said excitedly.

"Ok!" Tora laughed while she pulled the bow off the box and opened it. Inside was a stuffed tiger and three picture in a single frame. She looked at the picture and it was of her, Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu when they were about nineteen, making funny faces for the camera. The last one was a serious picture with the group, they had their hands on each other's shoulders, Asuma's hand was on Tora's waist, and they were smiling. She hugged the tiger and laughed. "AWWW Izumo!" She hugged him. "Thanks guys!"

"Hey that's not it!" Anko smiled and showed her a table covered in presents. She stared at it like a child would stare at the largest piece of chocolate in the candy shop. When she was finished with the gifts, and said her thank you's to everyone, she sat down. All the kids began yawning. They looked a bit drowsy.

"Kid's look tired. Should we call it a night?" Tora asked.

"NO! It's only 8!" a pink haired girl, Ino, and a girl with two buns in her hair jumped up.

"Ok…or not!" Tora laughed.

"We gotta play thirty minutes in heaven!" Sakura's eyes were wide.

"Er…" Tora sweatdropped. "I'm not into those kinda games." Tora laid back. She and the sensei's talked while the kids played their game.

About three hours later Tora was leaned back with her eyes closed.

"Hey Tora!" She heard someone say.

"Hm?" Tora opened her eyes and saw Ino and the pink haired girl in her face. "Yes?"

"Pick a number!" Ino said quickly.

"I told you I don't play these games anymore." She laughed.

"Oh just pick a number! All of us have already played!" Kotetsu grinned.

"How? It's only been about three hours and there's more than six people!" Tora sat up.

"We used two closets." Ino grinned.

"Oh." Tora grinned back.

"So just pick a number!" Ino begged.

"I don't play…" Izumo cut Tora off. "Do it or I will pick for you and we will all force you in the closet."

Tora looked at him slack-jawed and wide-eyed, "Fine!" But then she whispered, "If I get Gai…I swear to anything…I will personally kick all of your butts…" Tora was dead serious.

"Ok ok!" Izumo laughed. Ino pushed the bucket in Tora's face.

Tora sighed and reached in. She shuffled the little bit's of paper around and pulled one out.

She looked at it for a minute and said, "Seven…" Next thing Tora knew there was a blindfold wrapped around her eyes. "AGHH!" Tora said surprised. She was picked up and carried somewhere. "AHH!! Where are you taking me!?" Tora screamed. The person didn't answer. Suddenly she felt the person stop and dropped her on her butt. "OUCH!" The door shut. Tora stood up and nearly fell backwards. Just as she reached for the blindfold the door opened again and someone was thrown in. "OUGH!!" The person grunted. The person slammed into Tora and knocked her against the wall. She could tell it was a man. He fell on top of her. Tora sucked in deeply. The air was almost knocked out of her.

"Sorry…" The guy said. His voice sounded familiar.

"Asuma?" Tora questioned. The guys face was right in hers.

"Yeah…Tora?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah…" Tora felt her stomach drop. She almost wanted to cry. She ripped the blindfold off. "Um…" Tora fidgeted.

"Oh sorry…" Asuma got off her and helped her up. He held her hand a moment longer but she pulled away and sat against the back of the closet. Asuma sat beside her.

A minute passed by in silence.

"Are you mad at me? Something seems wrong…" Asuma sounded a bit sad.

"No…" Was Tora's simple reply.

Another minute passed by in silence. "You smell like smoke…" Tora said trying to start a conversation.

"Not as much lately…been trying to smoke less...not working completely though." Asuma sighs.

"You were actually trying to quit?" Tora said in total shock.

"Yeah…I like someone and she just happens to hate smoke…or kinda hates it…" Asuma explains.

"How can you kinda hate smoke?!" Tora said. Irritation was barely held back as she asked that simple question. Asuma, realizing he struck a nerve, smirked and taking a small risk turns toward her. "She hates the smell of it but can't help but smoke a cigarette every once in a while…" Asuma answers.

'This girl is really getting on my nerves…it's beginning to piss me off…I bet its that Kurenai person!…I've been trying to push away my feelings for him and now I'm getting jealous over the girl he likes…I'm pathetic…' Tora sighed in defeat and kept quiet.

"So…what about you…you've been gone for what? One and a half years? You must have had some fun other than missions." Asuma asks.

"No…not really…I just had the missions…I missed this place and some people…"

"Anyone in particular?" Asuma asks.

"How did I know that was coming…yeah you can say that." Tora answers.

"Who?" Asuma asks again.

"…and again I knew that was coming…" Tora was quiet.

"You didn't answer…"

"I don't plan to…" Tora says simply.

"How come?" Asuma asks.

"Because the person…the person I was looking forward to seeing likes someone else…" Tora says quietly.

"Oh…" He gives a simple answer and takes out a cigarette, he didn't usually do that around Tora unless he was upset or he was messing with her, but Tora didn't feel like taking it from him, she felt like joining him.

"You got another?" Tora asks.

Asuma looks at her and nods. He pulls out a cigarette and hands it to her.

"Got a match?" Tora asks again.

"Well…I had one pack of matches left after you stole my other one…" Tora smiled sheepishly, "…but I just used my last one…hold still…" Asuma orders.

"O…k?" Tora holds still. All of a sudden Asuma leans forward, Tora freezes not sure of what he's doing. Then she realized that he is pressing his cigarette against hers to light it. Tora was glad that only the cigarettes are giving off a low light otherwise the heat that rushed to her face would have been noticeable as a deep blush. 'UGH gotta control myself…he likes someone else…unfortunately…' Tora stared at the door getting lost in her thoughts. Tora nearly jumps when Asuma moves in front of her. Tora puts out her finish cigarette and looks to him. "What is it?"

"Something's bothering you…"

"No…not really…just frustrated that I'm stuck in a closet on my birthday…" Tora sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm…I might be able to cheer you up…not sure if it will work but only one way to find out…"

"Wha…MMH!" Asuma's lips crashed on Tora's as she stiffens, but she soon melts into the kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck, wanting more of his touch, longing for his presence that has been absent for a year and a half of her life. He breaks away but Tora grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him closer, crashing her lips onto his. He hesitated but he wrapped his arms around her. Tora moved forward scooting into Asuma's lap. He held her body close to his. She felt something electrifying between them. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair. She kissed him passionately, so passionately that she felt a tear run down her cheek. Asuma felt it too. He pulled away, "What's wrong…" he breathed worriedly.

"Asuma…I…I…" Tora couldn't even get the words out of her mouth.

"Shhhh…Shikamaru told me that you liked me…"

"How could he know!" Tora asked surprised.

"He has an IQ of over two hundred and he said it was obvious…If it wasn't for him…I wouldn't have known…I've always liked you too…Tora…I just couldn't bring myself to tell you…I didn't know if you would think it was weird or not…" Asuma looked at her.

"Heck no…it's not weird!" Tora ran her hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. "There's not one thing weird about it…Asuma I've liked you for so long…nothing like this would ever be weird to me." She laughed. He smiled. She smiled back. "Well…except my continuous rambling…like I'm doing now…" Tora gave a shaky laugh. "…I'mmm…going to hush…now…" Asuma chuckled at her.

"But…I thought you liked that Kurenai woman…" Tora said quietly.

"No…we are just friends. I was with her because she was helping me with the party and….I was asking her advice…on…you…" It may have been dark but Tora could see the blush on his face in her minds eye. She smiled. "Phew…that's great!" She laughs. He smiles and moves his hand to her face cradling her cheek. She was so warm under his touch. He moved his face to hers to where their noses were touching. He hovered there for a minute. Tora growled under her breath for the delay. Asuma chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me!" Tora whined. Asuma smiles and closes the small space between their lips. It took only a moment for the kiss to turn to a hot, steamy, mind-blowing, make-out session. Tora, still in Asuma's lap, begins pushing him down onto his back. She straddles his waist and runs her hands up his vest, over his shoulders, then through his hair. She leans over him. She went to kiss him but stopped just as their lips touched. She moved her lips across his teasingly. Asuma groaned. Tora smiled at her small victory. Asuma grabbed her and flipped her over to where he was on top. Tora's legs were on either side of Asuma's waist. She ran her hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. He looked at her, "You know…I've missed you a lot, and now I have to give you your present that I've been wanting to give you since forever…" He smirks down at Tora. She cant help but laugh. He leans down and gives her one swift kiss. "One."

"I don't think that one counts…"

"Oh it gets better…" Asuma grins through the dark. He leans down again, but instead of going to her mouth he kisses Tora's ear. A chill goes down her spine.

"I see how this is getting better…" Tora grins and bites her lip. Asuma smirks against her skin as he begins nuzzling her neck, then unexpectedly bites down and begins to suck. A moan escapes Tora's mouth and sends shivers down her body. "Better?" Asuma asks.

"Eh…kinda…" Tora shrugs. She was grinning madly but sounded bored. Asuma laughs. He comes back up to her mouth and begins to kiss her again. He ran his fingers through her soft hair again, then runs his tongue across her lips, politely asking for entrance. Tora plays with him a bit but gives up and grants him entrance. Tora let out a small moan as he begins to explore her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other. He runs his hands up her sides, over her bare stomach, then they move down to her thighs. Tora plays in his hair, entangling her fingers. He gives her thighs one good squeeze, Tora lets out a moan and leans her head back. Asuma quickly moves to her neck again. He begins searching for her sweet spot. After a minute of searching, he hit it. Tora moaned loudly. This made Asuma suck even harder. Tora jerked up slightly, pressing herself closer to him. She grabbed his head encouraging him to continue. After a minute Asuma then moves his lips lower and lower. He reaches the zipper of her shirt and begins tugging on it with his mouth, unzipping it…lower and lower until it separates. Tora sat up a little and let it slide off her shoulders. It had a built in bra so she wasn't wearing one. She saw Asuma's eyes examining the newly exposed flesh. Tora flushed, "Like what you see?"

"Actually…I do…I like it very much." Asuma grins. Tora begins undoing his vest. She pulled it off and then his shirt.

"Wait!" Tora panicked.

"What?" Asuma asked quickly.

"Ohhh!…everyone's outside! What are we doing! There bound to come in here any second!" Tora tried to jump up but Asuma was still on top of her.

"H…hasn't it seemed like we been in here longer than thirty minutes…?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah…your right…" Tora looked at the door. She couldn't hear anything going on, on the other side.

"Lemme go check. I'll be right back." Asuma stood up and walked to the door. He peeked out, then stepped out. He was still half-naked. Tora waited. A few minutes passed by. She stood up and put her shirt back on just as Asuma walked back in. "They…they are all gone…"

"WHAT!!" Tora shrieked. She was half happy and half shocked.

"Oh well." Asuma said walking in. "Just to let you know we are in the closet of 'your' room."

"Oh…" Tora laughed. Asuma walked over and picked Tora up. He carried her out and put her on the bed.

"More fun we will get to have." He grins. Tora could see in his eyes the happiness, love, and lust, she matched it with her own.

"Asuma…" She grins as she pulls him down.

"Hey…didn't I already take that off?" Asuma pouted tugging on her shirt. Tora laughs and pulls her zipper down teasingly but doesn't take it completely off.

"That's teasing…" Asuma said in a low voice.

"Makes it more fun." Tora grins. Asuma smiles and kisses her as she wraps her legs around his waist again. He begins to massage her inner thighs. She moans into his mouth. Tora runs her hands up his chest, feeling him tremble at her touch. His hands moved to her stomach but she felt something hard against her thigh. She grinned knowingly, 'So he's getting turned on…big time…' Asuma's hands go higher and higher until he hit's the bottom of her top. He pulls it off and begins caressing her entire front. Tora gave a surprised moan. "Asuma…" She trails. He just kisses her again and again. She played with the button on his pants thinking, 'I got what I wished for…something amazing…this will be a memorable night that I will never forget…and neither will he…'

(Que black out screen!! YEAH! :D )


End file.
